Alone
by dreamgirl389
Summary: They were all gone now. She was alone, with only the wind to save her.


AN. I have nooo idea what this is. I wrote it while listening to a song and thought it'd be a shame to just delete it. Use your own imagination to figure out what happened.

Long pink hair whipped from side to side in the wind. The owner's head bowed down, lips tight and eyes closed. Her hands clenched at her sides, her shoulders gently heaving. The cliff she stood on resounded with the echoes of her broken sobs, as the sea beat ferociously against the rocks below her. She stood alone. Lost. The wind her only companion. It's whistling voice her anchor, its fleeting touches on her fair skin her only comfort.

Everyone was gone. Swallowed up by the eternal darkness everyone must face at some point. But, it hadn't been their time. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

The woman picked her head up, looking out at the angered water before her. Tears cascading down her pale cheeks. Her green eyes swimming in their own sea, filled with loss and helplessness. There was nothing for her anymore. She was all alone.

Alone. Forever.

She threw her head back, her hair exploding madly from the sudden action. She closed her eyes tight, and let go. She screamed. Her voiced anguish mirrored that of the sea. Both of them filled with pain, roaring out for the world to hear.

But, there wasn't anyone to hear it but the wind.

Because everyone has to face the eternal darkness at some point. Everyone except for her. No, she was to suffer for infinity. Alone. Why? Because she killed them. Their blood coated her fragile hands, still flowing freely in her mind. So much blood. Their dying screams haunted her immortal soul, echoing, hopeless. Their blank stares were imprinted in her very being, appearing each time she closed her eyes.

She brought up her hands, she could see the blood on them. So much blood. Everywhere. It was all her fault. She touched her face, smearing the blood on it. Letting it flow down her, covering her in them. Covering her in her sin. Her hair flicked across her face, gathering the scarlet evil. It lashed out behind her, pink and red. Showing all her crime, her defeat, her weakness.

Weak. That's all she was. All she would be.

They were weak too, she thought. They didn't stop her.

More tears glided down. But now they were red. Blood. Yes. She deserved to cry blood. She killed them all. And now, she was alone. The wind beat oppressively against her skin now, no longer a chilling embrace. No, now it was shunning her. It wanted nothing to do with the scarlet monster, it didn't want to be enveloped it the burning evidence of her crime.

The sea. The sea was quite now. The calm before the storm. She brought her head down again, the overbearing wind weighing heavily upon her. Why? Why her? She let out a silent scream as a strong gust pushed her down to her knees, creating more blood. But was it a silent scream? Who knows? Because she was alone. There was no one to hear.

She crushed her hands against the ground, grinding them deep into the earth. Wishing it would swallow her and her sin up. Another bloody tear slid down her face, falling and falling. The air giving it no obstacle until it reached the sea. It banged heavily into the water, leaving behind an imprint as it was engulfed into the darkness. Then red. The sea. It was red now. Her crime flowing freely throughout the land.

The woman fell completely to the ground, her face digging into the dirt. Her nose and mouth covered, not allowing air to pass. She didn't care. She was all alone now. Her strength left her. Her limp body lay on the ground, empty and weightless.

The wind pushed again. A final effort to rid the world of the monster, of the evil. Her body slid forward, her eyes burst open. She was flying, there was no land under her. She was free. Finally free. She laughed as she spread her arms, swinging them around her in joy. She was flying. Flying. Flying. She was free.

The wind heard her laughter, like light bells rolling through the air. Then a splash, and quiet. Yes, she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. She faced the darkness. She was free. The wind moved on, blowing gently through the trees, carrying her laughter with it, light bells flying through the air. The blue sea calmly waved and rolled behind it, a mysterious darkness with secrets better left unexplored.


End file.
